


His hair.

by 13thColdWar



Series: oh man, oh man (i am not really known for being speechless) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint calls it as he sees it, Clint has no filter, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Natasha likes to tease Steve about his age, Steve got a haircut, basically Nat's dirty thoughts about Steve's hair, this one's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thColdWar/pseuds/13thColdWar
Summary: 3. “He'd always made her want to thread her fingers through his smooth golden locks, but when he drops the old haircut and replaces it with a modern one, she’s just rendered speechless because she might blurt out her thoughts about what his hair would look like during and after sex.”





	His hair.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is kinda dirty, Nat's real naughty XD

They were in the middle of their usual sparring at the gym in the Triskelion. And as per usual, they were neck to neck. Natasha was quite surprised at how in sync they are ever since Fury partnered the two of them. From her perspective, they were complete opposites and she had expected their first mission to end in a disaster, only to be let down because Fury had praised them and told them that they complement each other well. 

Their fights look like a well-choreographed dance that Clint had once pointed it out – more like complained about it – when he’d once paid them a visit. They had gathered quite an audience that day. Of course, who would pass up on the opportunity to see the Black Widow go up against Captain America? S.H.I.E.L.D. got a hold of the footage of them fighting side by side in New York and everybody was impressed. 

The agents watching didn’t bother hide their amusement when Clint decided to open his big mouth. “Stop eye fucking, it’s becoming disgusting.” Clint rolled his eyes. Natasha was straddling Steve’s torso when she had taken the super soldier down. She got up of Steve’s warm body and sent Clint a murderous glare, only to see his back and retrieving form, already leaving the gym. 

Steve, who had been blushing furiously, got off the mat and went behind Natasha. Natasha then noticed the agents laughing and smiling to themselves and instead sent them her glare. “The show’s over, agents. Get back to your works.” Steve chuckled to himself, amused at his partner’s antics. 

Their match had been going on for almost two hours when Steve decided to call it even because neither one of them would have accepted defeat. “What, gramps? Your hip can’t take it anymore?” Natasha smirked and put her hands on her hips. 

Steve shook his head and smiled softly. They were both beyond the phase of awkwardness and Natasha’s comfortable enough to tease him, and it’s always been about his age. She’s secretly glad to let herself relax around him. 

“Or it’s just your arthritis catching up to you?” Steve run his hand through his hair and pushed back those that had sticked to his sweaty forehead. Natasha gulped, because shit – why can’t she be the one to do that and shit – why does she even want to do that? 

“Your hair…” Steve looked up from where he was unwrapping his hands from the hand wraps and asked, “Hmmm? What was that?” Natasha took a few steps towards him and it caused Steve to take a few steps back because Natasha is so close to him that he can see the golden flecks in her emerald orbs. 

Natasha reached up above his head and held a few strands of his golden hair between her thumb and forefinger. “Your hair’s so out of style.” She brought her hand down and took a step back. She can’t help the smirk in her lips when she saw how flustered he got. “Just make it white, take the walker I’m giving you, then stores won’t be even asking for your age for the discount.” 

“Whatever, Nat.” Steve chuckled halfheartedly as he willed his cheeks to return to their normal color. 

It has been three days after that conversation. Somehow, they have grown close ever since they have been partnered up by Fury. Between the missions, the trainings, the sparring, and the never ending banters that could go on back and forth between the two of them, Natasha had put some of her walls down. 

Natasha took it upon herself to introduce Steve to some of the things that he’s missed when he was busy being the frozen Sleeping Beauty (her words, not his) and to the basic things of the 21st century that he needs to know in order to survive. 

Now as she watches Steve walk down the halls of Triskelion, wearing his stealth suit that she has seen him wear on numerous missions with her, she gulped and prayed that no one noticed her doing it. 

She’s seen him wear it before already, _what the hell’s wrong with her?!_

____

____

And like before, she let her eyes travel down the dips and crevices of his muscles and even his very perfect ass. That’s when she noticed the thing that made her gulp, and dare she say it, wet. 

_His hair._

____

____

He’d always made her want to thread her fingers through his smooth golden locks, even when it was styled in a very old fashioned way the way it was when they first met; and now that she thinks about it, it may just be the reason why she had teased him about his hair being out of style in the first place. 

Natasha bit back her tongue to keep herself from moaning out loud. And also, to avoid embarrassing herself because she knows she might blurt out her thoughts about what his hair would look like during and after sex, when it’s all mussed and sticking out in every direction after she’d tugged on it. 

_Fuck._

____

____

Later that day, when she was finally wrapped around the comfort and warmth of her blankets in her bed, she didn’t even bother stop herself anymore from thinking about what it would feel like to stay up all night, making love to Steve Rogers and styling his hair using her own hands. Or just cuddling up with him and waking up the next morning to the sight of his hair sticking out in different directions due to sleep. 


End file.
